A Mother's Love
by iloveromance
Summary: After visiting Roz and her new baby at the hospital, Daphne finds herself in a familiar store. And an impromptu purchase changes her life in a way she never imagined. Sequel to Baroness Blixen's "My Love for You is Red and Yellow"


_**A/N: Many thanks to Anika for writing "My Love for You Is Red and Yellow"; a story so adorable and sweet that I couldn't resist writing this! It's longer than I anticipated but as usual my imagination got the best of me!**_

* * *

Daphne loved babies. She couldn't help it. Ever since she'd held Alice for the first time, she'd fallen completely in love. Alice Doyle was the most beautiful baby that Daphne had ever seen.

She'd been to the hospital to visit Roz and Alice so many times in the past few days that the staff knew her by name. Roz enjoyed Daphne's company of course but truth be told, she simply couldn't stay away.

Staring into the window of the nursery at that beautiful bundle of love made Daphne's heart warm and her eyes fill with tears. She wanted so much to be a mother, and the feeling had grown in ten-fold since Alice's birth. Given the fact that she hadn't had a date in months, the ridiculous dream seemed impossible.

And now it was with a bit of reluctance that she returned to her car, having spent several hours at the hospital. She sighed as she pulled onto the street carefully merging into the impossible Seattle traffic. It was still early and she didn't feel like going home quite yet.

Truth be told, she'd be happier turning the car around and going back to the hospital. But there was no way she'd be able to explain her appearance other than to admit that she wanted to be a mother so deeply. Roz would understand but the discussion would inevitably lead to the subject of available men, which was something that Daphne didn't want to discuss. Talking abut her love life (or lack of it), only lead to feelings of depression and loneliness.

The car slowed to a stop as the traffic light changed from yellow to red. When she glanced to her left, she could see the toy store where she and Niles had gone shopping for Alice's baby gift. Without giving it a second thought, she turned on her signal and at the first opportunity, merged carefully into the left hand lane.

Fortunately the traffic was light enough that she had no trouble making a u-turn and soon she was pulling into the parking lot.

Although she entered the store with a sense of purpose, the vast array of toys and baby merchandise overwhelmed her. She wondered if Roz had ever been here before and she couldn't imagine what it must be like for mothers who wanted to buy things for their children.

So many choices...

Unexpectedly the tears resurfaced and she wiped them from her cheeks. It was silly to be crying like this.

Nonchalantly Daphne made her way down the nearest aisle, glancing with longing at the sweet little dresses that hung from the racks. As she removed one, she touched the soft fabric. The light blue dress with yellow ducks and white bows would be perfect for Alice and Daphne could just picture Roz and her daughter at the Sea Bee Awards. They were sure to be the envy of Seattle. And Roz would be glowing with pride.

Her hand moved to put the tiny dress into her shopping cart, but then quickly returned it to the rack. She couldn't possibly afford to buy Alice anymore gifts. She'd already spent almost her entire paycheck and even though she knew that Frasier wouldn't object, it just wasn't right. Still, she couldn't ignore the longing she felt inside. Perhaps it was the atmosphere that had triggered it.

Toy stores were a magical sort of place; a place where one's mind could go in any direction and nobody minded. She didn't get many opportunities to let her mind wander but when she did; her random comments were usually met with looks of annoyance by Frasier and Martin.

But here in this toy store, she could be anyone and anything she wanted; even if she was far too old for the things they had for sale.

She moved down each aisle, glancing at all of the colorful toys and it never ceased to amaze her how many things were made for children to play with.

Toys in America were so different than the ones in England. Never in a million years would a toy store this large be found in Manchester. The shops there were small and quaint; the kind where the staff knew you by sight, even if you had no intent of buying anything. They were just happy to have someone enter their store. But here she was just another customer. Still, it was a friendly sort of place and although it made her a bit sad to be here, it was comforting in an odd sort of way.

As she rounded the corner, she found herself on a very familiar aisle and her heart warmed at the memory. For it was here that she and Niles had picked out Alice's baby gift. The memory he shared of his mother had touched her deeply and she found that she couldn't stop thinking about it. Rarely had she seen him so emotional and the story was so beautiful that she was strangely jealous of his childhood.

She picked up a stuffed panda with a green bow around its neck and hugged it to her chest, sighing at how soft it was. She wanted so badly to buy one of these sweet toys for herself. But that was ridiculous. Who buys a stuffed animal for themselves? The thought was completely-.

She stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar object and her breath caught in her chest. Oddly her hand trembled when she reached for the yellow dog with the red ears and red nose. Could she really do this? And if she did, what would she possibly say?

On impulse she put the dog into her basket and made a beeline for the check stand.

"Oh this is adorable!" The sales associate exclaimed as she scanned the tag attached to the dog's ear. "Is this for your child or is it a gift?"

Daphne swallowed hard and handed the girl her credit card. "It's a gift."

"Well, some little boy or girl is going to love this! Have a nice day."

Daphne smiled as she took the bag and her receipt. "Thank you. You do the same."

Feeling strangely satisfied, she headed out of the store, anxious to get home. As she made her way back to her car, she couldn't ignore the pounding of her heart and she wondered why she was so bloody nervous. But perhaps it was still the lingering affects of seeing Alice again. She simply could not get enough of that beautiful little girl.

* * *

Soon she was walking into the Elliot Bay Towers, the bag from the toy store clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Crane, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry I'm late. I was visiting Roz and Alice at the hospital. She said she's going home soon."

"Yes, I know she's glad about that, and she can finally begin her new life. She's in for quite a ride. Lillith always said there's nothing like being a mother."

Martin scoffed. "Yeah, and Lillith is nothing like a mother! A witch is more like it!"

"Now, Dad that's not fair! Lillith has done a fine job in raising Frederick and there's no need to fault her for that!"

"Enough you too." Daphne scolded. "I'm going to start dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, take out!" Martin said.

Daphne pretended to be unfazed by the insult and she carefully laid her bag from the toy store on the table and headed for the kitchen.

"What's that?" Martin asked.

"Oh, just a little something that I picked up on me way home from the hospital at the toy store."

Martin groaned. "Oh geez, _another_ baby gift? That kid's gonna have more toys and clothes than she knows what to do with! Roz could start her own baby store with all the crap that people keep bringing her!"

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with showering children with gifts and affection. In fact, it's very healthy!" Frasier pointed out.

"The hell it is! You think your mother wanted you and Niles to be spoiled kids, always having to have things just so and-oh... never mind."

"Daphne, that's very sweet of you to buy Alice another baby gift, but it certainly wasn't necessary. What is it?"

She smiled nervously. "Oh... It's not for Roz or Alice. It's for... someone else."

Frasier nodded. "I understand. Sorry I pried into your business, Daphne."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I guess it is a bit unusual, me coming home with a bag from a toy store."

After an awkward silence, she looked away. "Well, I guess I should put this in me room and then get started on dinner."

"Oh, set another place will you? Niles said he was going to stop by."

Quickly she turned to face her boss. "Your brother is coming?"

"Well, yes. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I just... Well I was just surprised. He usually prefers those fancy restaurants."

Another awkward silence passed and she quickly made her way into the kitchen determined to make something that she knew Niles would love. Of course that was next to impossible because although he was sweet and always implied that he liked her cooking, she knew that he was just being kind.

Soon the apartment was filled with the heavenly aroma of pasta and spices that she mixed into a pot of tomato sauce. And she was just putting the food into serving bowls when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." She said, taking note that neither Frasier nor Martin made a move to answer the door.

Niles stood in the doorway looking so handsome in his blue tie and dark suit and a smile on his face.

"Hello, Daphne. You look lovely this evening."

She blushed deeply and glanced at her pink sweater and matching blue and pink skirt. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I was visiting Roz and Alice at the hospital and didn't have time to change into something more comfortable. I guess I'm a bit overdressed aren't I?"

"Nonsense. I'm glad you kept your clothes on. I-" Niles gasped in horror at what he said. "Oh dear God! I didn't mean...I'm sorry, Daphne."

She smiled and touched his hand, taking note of the way his breathing became staggered. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I know what you meant and you're very sweet to say so."

"Well... something smells good." Niles noted.

"It's me Grammy Moon's home made pasta sauce. I was just about to put the dinner on the table so make yourself at home, Dr. Crane."

"I'll help you." Niles said following her into the kitchen.

"That's very kind of you Dr. Crane but it's not necessary." Daphne said. "I don't mind setting the table by meself. You should be in the living room talking to your brother and father. I'm sure Dr. Crane would be happy to make you a drink."

"That can wait. Daphne, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed myself the other day when we went to the hospital to visit Roz. She looks wonderful and I think motherhood will be good for her."

"It certainly will." Daphne said, feeling a lump in her throat. As she expected, Niles noticed her change of emotion right away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled and touched his shoulder. "You didn't. I guess I'm still a bit emotional from seeing Alice for the first time, which is kind of silly when you think about it. I mean, I've been to the hospital nearly every day since. I just can't seem to stay away. Your father and brother would think me completely daft if they knew."

"I don't."

"Well... Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say. Now, shall we get this food on the table?"

Minutes later they were enjoying their meal. And when it was over, Niles didn't hesitate to help her take the dishes back to the kitchen and start washing them.

"Dr. Crane, you really don't have to do that. It's me job anyway and you're a guest. Why don't you just relax?"

He looked at her with some apprehension and she touched his shoulder. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do. Your father and brother rarely want to help me in the kitchen. But you shouldn't feel obligated."

"Well... all right, if it means that much to you. But if you need any help at all..."

"Thank you. I will."

She busied herself in the kitchen cleaning a bit more than usual and then joined Frasier, Niles and Martin in the living room.

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Martin said, pointing the remote at the television.

"So soon, Dad? It's kind of early, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I stayed up late last night watching a Bruce Willis movie. Damn good one too! I hope it comes on again!"

Niles cringed. "Bruce Willis, Dad? Dear God, has that man no shame? Making movies where the most exciting scenes are when he's killing someone?"

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than those boring documentaries that you and Frasier are always watching! I'd rather watch paint dry! And on that note, I'm going to bed! Goodnight everyone!"

"'Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Frasier closed his book and rose from the sofa. "I think I'll go to bed too. For some reason I'm really tired tonight."

Daphne grinned. "Wouldn't have anything to do with your big date, tomorrow, would it Dr. Crane?"

"It might." Frasier replied. "Goodnight, Niles... Daphne. Niles? I trust you can show yourself out?"

"Of course Frasier. And don't forget about our squash game on Wednesday."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Niles."

* * *

As they stood in the living room alone, Daphne's nervousness resurfaced and she found herself wondering why. She'd seen the man every day for years, but something felt different.

"Would you like some tea, Dr. Crane?"

"No thank you, Daphne. I should probably be going as well. I have patients to see early tomorrow morning."

Her heart sank as her eyes moved to the bag from the toy store that was now sitting on the bookshelf.

"Oh... Well, all right. Have a nice night Dr. Crane. And thank you for helping me with dinner and all."

He smiled as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"You're more than welcome, Daphne. I'm always happy to help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

She watched him turn toward the elevator and push the button, her heart beating faster with each passing second.

"Dr. Crane?"  
He turned to her in surprise. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I know it's late, but can I talk to you for a minute?"  
He moved toward her and smiled. "Of course, Daphne. Something on your mind?"

"Yes... I-I mean no... I... Perhaps it would be best if we talked in here."

"All right."

"Have a seat." She said gesturing to the sofa. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly that she found it hard to breathe.

"Something wrong, Daphne?"

"Um... No.. I just..."

She rose from the sofa and went to find the bag from the toy store, clutching it in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Well, I went to see Roz and Alice as you know, and on me way home, I passed by that toy store..."

"Oh right, the one that you and I went in. Nice place."

"Yes it certainly is. I couldn't help meself, Dr. Crane. As soon as I saw it again I had to go inside. And when I got there, I bought something."

"Oh, another gift for Alice? She's going to have so many gifts she won't know what to make of it!"

Ashamed, Daphne lowered her head until she felt Niles hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean that. That was insensitive of me. I'm sure it's a wonderful gift. Alice will love it. Please... go on with your story."

"All right. Well, I was walking down the aisles and I found this..."

Her hand trembled as she handed him the bag. "It... it's for you."

He stared at her in surprise and then at the bag. "For me? But what could you possibly-."

His mouth fell open as he reached into the bag and removed the soft yellow dog with the red ears and red nose.

"Daphne..."

"I-I know it's a bit silly, but I know how much the one your mother gave you meant and I just thought..."

Wordlessly he rose from the sofa and headed for the balcony.

"Dr. Crane?"

She stared in confusion for a minute and then cautiously went to join him on the balcony.

"Dr. Crane, is something wrong? I'm sorry if I angered you. I just thought-"

When he looked up at her, there were tears on his cheeks. "I'm not angry, Daphne; far from it."

"Then what-."

He moved closer and hugged her tightly. "Daphne, this is...the kindest most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me. Anyone else would laugh at me for telling that story, but you... You were touched by it and I can't tell you how that makes me feel. I didn't expect to have that kind of reaction when we were at the toy store, but sometimes just seeing something triggers a memory; big or small. And if it hadn't been for you wanting to buy Alice a present, that memory of my mother would have been completely lost. I... I have so few memories of her as an adult that I want to hold onto my childhood ones as long as I can."

Daphne sniffled, aware that the tears in her eyes were splashing onto his jacket, and she hugged him even tighter. "I'm glad, Dr. Crane. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You always make me happy, Daphne. Just by your being here."

Even more tears filled her eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. She kissed his cheek again, this time in a different place that was dangerously close to his mouth. But then suddenly as though she realized what was about to happen, she drew back.

"I guess you should go. I know you have a busy day tomorrow."

"I... I guess you're right."

As they stood in the foyer, she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you going to visit Alice again tomorrow?"

She smiled, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Probably. I know it's silly but I just find meself drawn to her for some reason."

"Well it's understandable. You want children of your own someday. You told me, remember?"

"Right, I did. Well perhaps I was a bit hasty. It's not like I have anyone to father me child anyway. Seems there are other fish in the sea, as your brother's always saying. Guess I'm just not one of them."

"You're an angel, Daphne. And if anyone deserves to be a mother it's you. Any child would be lucky to have someone so warm, loving and caring."

"Dr Crane, I-."

He leaned to kiss her; a gentle, sweet kiss. One that wasn't quite friendship but wasn't passionate either.

"Would it be all right if I went with you to see Alice again? And then perhaps we could venture off on our own somewhere? Like dinner?"

Her heart warmed at the thought. "I'd like that. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

She kissed him once more in the same gentle fashion and closed the door. With a smile on her face she went to put the tea cups into the kitchen. But something made her stop in her tracks.

In a panic, she grabbed the stuffed dog and put it in the bag and then headed for the door, relived to see him standing at the elevator door.

"Dr. Crane!"

As he'd done before he turned around in surprise. "Daphne-."

"You forgot this."

The sight made him smile. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane, I'll do anything for you."

"Take care of him for me? Just for tonight? I have patients to see in the morning and I think he should be well cared for by someone who can give him lots of love. You can bring him when we go to the hospital. I'll pick you up on my way home from work."

Daphne smiled. "I'd be happy to take care of him for you. Goodnight, Dr. Crane." On impulse she kissed him once more and smiled at him as he stepped into the elevator.

When he was gone, she closed the door behind her and resumed taking the dishes to the kitchen. No sense in washing them tonight. She'd do that first thing in the morning before Niles came over.

Later that night as she emerged from the shower she put on her pajamas and robe and went to the kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea. But when she returned to the living room, her eyes fell onto the bag from the toy store. She carefully picked it up and after turning out the lights, she carried the bag and her cup of tea into her bedroom.

Several minutes later she was curled up in her bed with the moonlight streaming into her window, and the soft yellow and red dog in her arms.

**THE END**


End file.
